Medicine from an angel's scars
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Hong Kong was resting, recovering from a headache when he woke up to a comfortable, warm, but unfamiliar feeling. Turned out to be someone, a devilish angel, who has gotten the perfect cure for him.   Rated M for "adult play" xD


Hetalia doesn't belong to me but to Hidekaz Himaruya. That, and also english is not my native language. This was a fill for a request in THAT KINKY HETALIA LJ YOU KNOW ABOUT... I just liked the idea. I must be suicidal to just submit this like that... withouth cheking twice... aksdjflasdjf.

Hope you like THE crack pairing! My favorite one!

* * *

><p><strong>Medicine from an angel's scars<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just d-don't turn on the light. P-please... i-it wouldn't be nice" murmured a voice in Hong Kong's ear, a sweet voice that he had never heard before.<p>

Immediatly after a soft and shy kiss, slow... and tender... was placed on his lips. And thin fingers began to undo... the buttons of his shirt, finally managing to get him to close his eyes, and the headache that had been bothering him was barely pulsating anymore. So this was how a peck felt? And this was also how it felt to have soft, tender hands running through his bare chest? As a virgin, he didn't know until now and... it wasn't quite bad.

But yet, even if it felt really nice, China's voice somehow was ringing danger on the back of his head, telling him this was just plain wrong. He wondered what would happen to the cute voice if he stopped said fingers middle way... But he didn't do it. He didn't know how to react to these kind of feelings (not to talk about the growing heat under his pants) and he didn't even know why he had gotten into this situation in the first place. Blurry visions of another world conference ran through his mind, and when it was over he had lead to the hotel looking for some rest after the headache Elizaveta had accidentally provoked him when she missed the hit that was aimed at and intended for Prussia in the first place. God, frying pans DID hurt, he'd make sure not to mess up with China. What if he got angry and spared a few wok-ings for him as well?

But enough of that... after the pan accident, he had... he... he went to his hotel room, and did... close the curtains and turned off the lights, he thought. The headache had been intense and lights were just annoying... and then... he suddenly woke up when he felt someone kissing his fingers in a loving, tender way he had never thought would be possible. And that was the last of his conclusions, as the rosy lips pressed against his again. The asian wanted to ask who his unexpected lover was, but his head wasn't able to focus on questions at the moment. And even if it puzzled him, the nipping on his neck, the hot tongue running along the recent hickeys, made him moan softly, retreating, unable to talk, to defend himself.

"T... touch me too." The soft voice asked with hesitation and took Hong Kong's hand, leading it until the Asian could feel something small and somewhat round that made the other pant. Curious, he obeyed and continued to grope and thrust the skin, making the other squeal and squirm in delight, he could hear it, he could FEEL it, the heat of his hips (because it was a him, he could feel him getting hard as well after all that frottage) and the roundness of his butt, rolling back and forth on Hong Kong's thighs and crotch. "ah... a-ah..." Said the voice, and Hong Kong pinched the little bulge as his own erection began to rise... He realized it had been a nipple. The high pitched noises with mint odor, against his mouth and his ear, sent chills down his spine.

"You're hard... aren't you?" The mysterious lover chuckled and moved his butt a bit faster. He felt a hand pushing him back on the mouth and caressing his whole nude chest, making Hong Kong pant for the first time. This... this velvet hands that were touching him, were so lusty and careful at the same time. They would not ask for permission, they would not allow him to catch them in the darkness, but they were caring and warm. He couldn't, and wouldn't push off right now... it was a spell that kept him there, an intoxicating fragrance of fresh flowers and home-made bread. Plump lips met his again, and one of his hands ran up until he held both of the asian's hands firmly together. The free hand was merrily undoing the rest of their clothing.

And now they were naked.

"Don't... don't make any sounds" the voice begged in a tone that made him shiver again. "Or s-someone might hear and interrupt". Hong Kong nodded and stayed silent, his hands were freed and immediately after the hand that kept him from moving moments before took firmly his sweaty and thick cock, pumping it at such a nice pace that he had to bite a pillow in order to muffle his sounds. "Shhh" The voice urged him to be quiet, but he just couldn't. The other one complained a bit, he could almost imagine him pouting some. "I told you not to make n-noises. Y-you really haven't left me with other options."

There was a bit of ruffling noises, clothes being kicked away and the bed springs squeaking. Then something hot, hard, humid and with a strong smell touched his blushing cheek. It had to be his arousal. This... this demonic angel's arousal, pressing and pushing against his burning cheek, wetting its surface with hot precum. Why was this turning him on so much? He could even felt his own cock throbbing just for that.

"T-take it in your mouth." He almost seemed to order and the Asian did as told. A soft moan came out the angel's mouth and then he pressed his mouth on Hong Kong's dick and _god_, it was heaven_. Ohgodohgodohgod_, he could feel it, his mouth... his heavenly wet and hot mouth was already so filled up, and yet the angel was engulfing him deeper and deeper, taking care of his balls and his ass with his dainty hands, fingering him while moving his tongue around the head, bobbing up and down, sucking and nipping. Bluntly he tried to answer back, copying his lover's moves and skills. He had a meaty butt that bounced easily, barely any pubic hair on his genitals, and a little pink pert hole that was just so tight, the moment he pressed a finger inside he had to make it little by little and he swore the other one had drowned a bunch of moans on the tip of his penis when he managed to get inside.

"Inside..." the little angel murmured as a second finger was pushed inside, scissoring his ass. Nuzzling and purring to Hong Kong's erection, he raised his hips, making the fuck-me-now message even more obvious. He was obviously at his limit and the Asian understood what he had just asked him to do... or did he order it? How could he know. He pushed the lovely and sweaty buttocks away from him, forcing his lover to move until his butt was poking the tip of his dick. He circled and poked him, fantasizing about the lovely pink color of his entrance against the bright and slippery tip. He wanted to turn on the lights, even if just once...

But he couldn't take it any longer and slowly pushed himself inside, filling every part of the angel's tight, tight heat, until his ass marked the limit by touching Hong Kong's lower abdomen. God he wanted to grope that part of his anatomy, and so he did, another happy squeal was muffled and silenced, this time against a pillow.

He no longer remembered his headache anymore.

The Asian lifted the boy by the arms and amazingly enough he just allowed him to do so up to a certain point. He wouldn't allow him to get his chest close to his back and he didn't have the time to wonder why. His mind was hazy, senses intoxicated with this guy's scent, and skin, and voice, and flavor... and humid, perverted body. Before he realized it, he was fully thrusting on him, an insane pace made him drill his lover. The guy pulled both of his arms away from him to clasp on the sheets while getting fucked, his moans and screams were dying on a pillow. He wouldn't blame him, he was having a hard time trying to mute himself as well.

"Not... ah... so fast... a-ah...!" The other seemed to beg, but Hong Kong just turned his body around, lifting his leg until he was able to lick and bite on it, trying to silence his moans as well. "Someone is... ah!... going to... hmn... hear us... uhn..!"

"Let me turn on the light" the Asian asked instead, and the other one seemed to panic. However, even though he was trying to climb the wall with his hands, attempting to go away, Hong Kong was firmly keeping his hand close, so his hands would slip away every time.

"...N-no..." He murmured, a mix of fear and pleasure in his voice. So cute, so cute even when he begged him not to... "Don't... please... a-ah... no..."

"I want to see you"

"B-but I don't want... ah... you to see m-... ah!" The nails scratched the wall and then fell to squeeze the sheets, and Hong Kong knew that he had just hit that sweet spot inside his lovely interior. He thrusted faster and faster inside him, holding his leg close to his face with one hand, licking and kissing it, while the free hand reached out to his face, fingers slipping inside that mouth that seemed to lick and suck on them. He shivered again, but now he was the one in control.

"Why not?" He murmured. He was close, so close, so insanely close... he wanted to see his face when he climaxed, he wanted to. The angel sucked and licked on his fingers a bit more eagerly, and just answered when the hand was pulled away from his mouth. And even then, he was shivering and trembling with burning pleasure.

"N-no... a-ahn! ...m-my body is... g-gh! u-ugly-... a-ah!" He was getting close, too. His hand, his wet hand, reached out to turn on the light. "N-no...! please, no..." The hands tried to get up to stop him, but he had ran out of time. And words. And he was at his limit too.

Hong Kong shut the lights on as both of them came. He filled him to brim, while the angel covered his eyes and cried in both pleasure and shame. It was blurry, he yet had to get used to the light. When he finally did, the first thing he saw was, as wished for, his face in pure ecstasy as he covered both bodies in semen. His skin was pure white and as rosy as he thought.

Then, he noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. Then, dirty blonde hair in short curls. Then... the scars. The back, full of ugly, shocking scars. The back he had denied Hong Kong to touch, and he now understood why. The only person who could fit such description was...

"I'm sorry" Latvia murmured and finally looked at him, not pulling back just yet. Hong Kong had no idea what to do, now that his cock was relaxing inside him... he had a bad feeling about his headache coming back after this... strange, unexpected surprise. But still, those scars... where could he have obtained such painful marks? "I'm sorry... I'm so ugly... I'll leave immediately... I d-didn't want you to know... d-don't look at them..."

Latvia swallowed and pulled a blanket over his body, attempting to cover himself with that. "I just... I k-know you'd never agree to... s-so I asked Mrs. Hungary to m-miss on purpose... s-so I could come here and... I-I'm sorry about the h-headache b-but with these s-scars you'd never like me a-anyway and... a-and I n-needed to tell you t-that I love you".

And so, he ran away.

* * *

><p>(Lame ending is lame...) If you have anything to say about this... ehm... THIS... just send me a review...<p>

Speak now or forever hold your peace!


End file.
